harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wandless magic
Wandless magic is used only by the most powerful witches and wizards.Pottermore - History of Magic in North America (Fourteenth to Seventeenth Century) While it is possible to use magic without a wand, it makes magic far easier to channel, and thus produces more precise and powerful magic. Wandless magic is far more complex, particularly in difficult areas such as Charms and Transfiguration. Therefore, the ability to use magic without a wand is a signifier of great talent. Historically, wands were not always used worldwide, and so wandless magic was formerly more widespread than it is today. Nearly all modern wizards use wands due to their ease of use and precision.Yes, nearly all wizards use wands, which makes magic easier to channel. Wandless magic is sophisticated and takes more talent. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016Yes, most wizards produce more precise magic by using the correct wand, which is why they've been widely adopted. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 Usage Wandless magic is cast primarily by pointing or through hand gestures. This provides a convenient excuse for underage wizards when breaking the International Statute of Secrecy, as they can claim they did not intend to cast a spell, but were merely waving their hands around. This defence has been used, in particular, by Uagadou students.Pottermore - Uagadou Accidental magic Wandless magic is often cast accidentally by children who not yet learned how to control their magic. This tends to be brought on by strong emotions.As children, wizards often produce accidental magic when they feel strong emotion. Wands help control and channel this power. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 Creature magic Wandless magic is also used by creatures such as goblins and house-elves, primarily because they are denied the right to carry a wand by wizards. This remains a point of contention for many species.Interesting question. The wizards deny the right to bear wands to other categories of magical being. Some think that unfair. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 Worldwide use Africa The wand was introduced to Africa in the last century, and has been adopted as a useful tool by African wizards. However, a lot of spells are still performed wandlessly, and wandless magic is taught at Uagadou, the biggest magical school in Africa. Europe The wand is a European invention, and so its use in magic has become cultural tradition.No, there's a cultural tradition of using wands and broomless flight is (as you might imagine) very risky! - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 Wandless magic is not very common and does not appear to be taught at Hogwarts. There is nevertheless some evidence that it is used by the most powerful wizards. Both Lord VoldemortHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 4 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) and Severus SnapeHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) have been known to fly without a broomstick, which operates under a similar principle, as a broom is merely a tool used to aid wizards, rather than a source of magical power.Exactly. Wands and brooms (and flying cars) are tools that channel magic. The most gifted can dispense with them. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 It has also been suggested that Albus Dumbledore would be able to defeat a less powerful opponent with wandless magic in a duel.Again, depends on the individual. A Goyle with a wand will lose to a Dumbledore without one. Most would choose wands to duel. - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 8 March 2016 North America The Native American magical community used wandless magic until at least the 17th century. Evidently, this did not prove a barrier to them, as they were able to achieve great complexity in animal and plant magic, and their potions far surpassed those produced in Europe. Many Native American wizards also became Animagi. References Category:First appeared on: Pottermore Category:Magic